Brother, Oh, Brother
by xxlinamariexx
Summary: What happens when Drake gets a strange thought in his head about Josh? RR please. T for some minor cuss words and slash! Woot slash!


**Brother, Oh, Brother!**

_A/N: Yay for fanfiction! Now I accpect many r/r's on this cuz it's my first Drake and Josh slash fic! I got the inspiration from a Harry Potter slash fanfic on here it was awsome! It was a H/D slash and if you don't know what that is it's Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. The cutest pairing EVER! This slash is between drake and josh. Gladly takes all flames and throws them into the fire while roasting marshmellows and laugh evily Now since the one I read was like 9 chapters long I decided to only do a 1 chapter fanfiction. Since, as I said before, this is my first slash with Drake and Josh. But who knows! I might do 2 chapters! luaghs evily once again Anyways I promise this will be a cute fic! Remember! Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own any Drake and Josh characters. Even tho I wish i did. huggles drake parker_

_Rating: PG-13 ((maybe))_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poke "Drake."

Oh no, Drake thought.

Poke "Drake?"

Oh my god, please go away, Drake thought again lazily to tired to move his mouth.

SLAP "Drake!"

"Josh!" Drake shouted at his anoying step-brother, the sleepiness still showing in his voice.

"Drake, wake up it's time to go!" Josh said equally annoyed.

"Go where?" Drake said stretching out his arms behind his back and lazily laying back down. Josh couldn't help but watch his step-brother stretch and notice a part of his toned stomache showing as his surprisingly small shirt lifted up.

Ever since Josh could remember he would get these feelings. These uncontrolable urges to just touch his brother in anyway except family like. Usually Josh would just push those feelings aside and come up with some excuse to lie to himself and just say that it was just teenage hormones or lack of not being with a girl sexually. Anything as long as it didn't mean having to admitt to himself that he was gay and he liked his equally aged step-brother.

Josh snapped out of his trance and hit his brother in the side again to show him he wasn't kidding when he said get up, "We have to go to school remember? It's Friday."

Drake cursed to himself under his breath. Why couldn't there be school later in the day? Oh, say like 12? That way you didn't have to get up at 7 o'clock every friggen morning and clothe yourself while you were still half asleep. Sometimes Drake would even forget to put boxers on. That meant he would have to walk around school for the whole day feeling naked while his "privite units" were flopping around uncomfortably in his pance.

Not feeling upto get slapped again in the, already sore, side, Drake sat up and wiped away the sleep from his eyes, "Fine, fine fine. I'm up. Happy?"

"Yes," replied Josh eagerly, "Now hurry up. I don't feel like being late again because you like to take your sweet old time getting ready."

Drake waved him away like an annoying fly and continued to rub sleep out of his eye. Josh just rolled his eyes and picked up both his and Drake's backpacks shoving books inside from the so called "study session" from last night when Josh _tried _to get Drake to study for the big end-of-the-year exams comming up. Even though Josh well knew Drake hadn't studied anything in his life. Even if he knew he was going to be trapped in a flood and he had to learn how to swim, Drake still wouldn't study.Josh stopped and thought about how funny it would be just seeing Drake flopping around in the water because he didn't bother to learn how to do a simple thing as swimming! He laughed at the thought for a minute and figured it actually wasn't that funny.

Drake couldn't help but stare at his half insane stepbrother laughing like an idiot to himself as he was packing their bookbags. And he was litterally half insane! Last night, Josh actually tried getting Drake to study. Drake and studying don't like to randevuu(sp?). Drake rather less drown than study. Sometimes he wondered how he'd even made it to the 12th grade. Drake continue to watch Josh, still sitting in his rather comfortable spot on the bed. Something had set off in Drake's head as he watched his stepbrother. Josh was, well, toned! His stomache was way flatter than it use to be and his chest was braod and he didn't look as, well, fat... You could see his broad shoulders and his arms were well toned; his face was very well shaped and he had a very cute butt.

Wait a minute, Drake thought, I did NOT just think Josh had a cute butt! I must still be tired. There is no way in HELL I'm gay. Especially for my stepbrother!

Shaking the thought out of his head, Drake quickly ran down the ladder to his bed and got his clothes, almost frantically, and made sure he had his boxers. He ignored the confused glares that he knew were coming from Josh on the couch as he walked passed him. He headed straight for the shower ignoring Megan's also confused stares as he walked passed. Once he got into the bathroom and made sure the doors was locked, he stripped himself of his clothes. He turned the faucet to the right temperature, he got in quickly. He had to erase that thought from his mind. He HAD to...

...Brother,Oh,Brother...

Following the strange events of the recent morning, was a very long, hard school day for both of the boys. Josh had accidently mixed up Drake's and his homework together. Instead of having his biology paper, he had Drake's who , unmistakeably, had someone do for him. This turned out to be not so good predicament with most of the teachers. While Drake, who never really worried about schoolwork in the first place, was stuck on his earlier thoughts of this morning. No matter how much he promised himself he would try to forget about it, he couldn't. He didn't have those sourt of _feelings _for his brother did he? He couldn't. He liked girls. He was totally straight. But that wouldn't explain why he thought of Josh that way. It made no sense. He never thought that way for any other guy. Even his friend Rodnie, who he had to admit, was very handsome himself.

Much to Drake's relief, the lunch bell rang. He quickly gathered his books and raced out the room. Drake decided not to sit by Josh today, for obvious reasons. Instead he sat with his band mates by the popular kids. Josh looked confused at him but Drake tried his hardest not to look back. Josh finally looked away and sat with his other friends by the nerds. Drake was relieved that Josh didn't come up asking why they weren't sitting together today. It was better if Drake didn't talk to Josh at all right now. Or he might utter out something stupid or not utter out anything at all!

"When's our next gig man?" asked the blonde sitting next to him.

Startled, Drake looked at him in bewilderment. The band dude duh, Drake mentally scolded himself.

"Oh...uh... I dunno..I have to get a hold of the...uh...,"Drake stuttered.

"Manager?" the blonde head finished for him.

"Uh...Yea...Sorry,"Drake couldn't believe he actually sounded like this. This Josh stuff was getting way to far into his head.

"You alright man?" asked Rodnie who was sitting across from him.

"Uh.. Yea...Thanks for asking," Drake tried his best to sound normal. But it seemed his brain wasn't working right, unfortunatly.

"Nothing going on between you and Josh is there?" asked Rodnie again.

Dude, JOSH doesn't even know there is something going on between us, Drake noted mentally.

"Nah man, nothing," Drake smiled at his confused friend, praying he wouldn't ask another question. Much to Drake's relief he didn't.

Drake only scarfed down half of his sandwich he had got from the lunch lady and left. Even though his stomache grumbled for more, he ignored it, not feeling into being around people much longer. Besides, fresh air would do him some good. By the end of the day both Drake and Josh could not be anymore eager to welcome the weekend. They both could not stand this hetic day any longer. By the time the end of the day came Drake and Josh had pratically jumped out of their seats and ran for the door.

"And remember," the teacher yelled after them, "Your reports are due on monday!"

They both ignored the teacher and got their stuff together as quick as possible. Josh had walked home, while Drake got a ride. It's not that Drake ditched him, Josh had turned the offer down. Now Drake was wondering if he had hurt Josh's feeling by not sitting with him at lunch. Drake thanked the lord when Josh had left right after getting home to go to work. He couldn't deal with Josh. Not yet. It was to early. He hadn't figured everyhing out yet. Drake came to the conclusion that he might POSSIBLY be bisexual, but he wasn't sure if he liked Josh or not. He would have to see, he told himself.

I'll make up a plan, Drake thought, tonight I'll know for sure.

Drake franticly wrote down every part of his plan. He will know for sure tonight. He HAD too...

...Brother,Oh,Brother...

Josh couldn't be more happy to come home. Work was a drag and nothing was more comforting than a nice comfy couch and some video games right now.

"Welcome home boob," Megan said with her usual i-don't-care-if-you-exist tone. She was sitting on the couch in the frontroom, her eyes glued to the t.v.

"Hey Megan, wheres mom and dad?" Josh asked.

"Kitchen," she said paying no mind to him.

"Cool, er... Where's Drake?" Josh asked. Drake was acting very weird today. It was bothering him.

"He's upstairs, he's been up there ever since he came home. I think he died. Now if you don't mind I'm TRYING to watch T.V.," Megan said in an annoyed tone.

Josh decided not to bother her anymore. Instead, he headed upstairs to find out what was wrong with Drake.

Much to his surprise, Drake was playing one of his PS2 games, which he seemed very into.

"Hey Drake," Josh said cautiously. Still bewildered by his behavior earlier today.

"Hey," said Drake in his usual tone.

Good he's home, Drake thought, now I can know for sure.

"Sit down," Drake gestured still glued to th video game.

Josh had sat down confused. He sat about a foot a way from Drake not understanding what was going on between them. Drake made mental sigh, heart pounding at how close Josh was sitting. Drake edged his was a little closer. Heart still pounding in his chest.

Josh didn't seem to notice though he was lost in thought and bewilderment etched across his face. Drake looked him up and down while the game was loading for the next level. Josh had gotten skinnier. Drake wondered why he hadn't noticed before. He took in every site of him that he could get. Almost not noticing anything around him. Josh could feel Drake staring at him but decided to ingnore it. Instead he tried to start a convorsation.

"Uh.. So... What have you been up to today?" Josh said trying not to sound uneasy.

The question snapped Drake out of his trance and made him blush a little.

"Er.. Nothing really. Just this," he replied back. Don't blow your cover man, Draked yelled at himself.

"Cool. Megan told me you were up here all day. She thought you might have died," Josh teased. He started to feel a bit more comfortable now that they were talking.

Drake chuckled a bit, "Nah just up here playing video games."

Ok time to move to the next step, Drake thought. Drake moved his leg to where his knee would brush against Josh's and kept it there. His leg felt like it was on fire. Why didn't he try this sourta stuff with girls? It was brilliant.

Josh's face heated up as he felt Drake's knee brush up against his and stay there. What was going on?

"Well yea uh.. Worked sucked today,"Josh stuttered out. He had to remain cool.

"Usually does," Drake teased. Drake couldn't help himself he wanted more. So he was bi? That didn't come to too much of a shock to him for some reason. All he could really think about now is to move on to the next step.

When Josh wasn't paying attention, Drake started rub his leg. First with just his finger tips and then with his palm. His face felt like it was on fire! He tried so hard to keep his cool. He was actually missing a lot of step. But his mind started to get so cloudy, he forgot most of them. Trying to still pay attention to his game, Drake cleared his throat and kept on rubbing Josh's leg.

Josh couldn't believe what was happening! Drake was rubbing his leg! Had the whole world gone mad? Josh was uneasy for a whole new reason now. His mind became cloudy and all he wanted to do right then and there was to touch Drake where he always wanted to touch him before. But he couldn't move,it was like he was frozen. He was stiff and didn't even want to make a move. He was to scared to. Finally he just broke.

"Drake what's going on?"

Drake was startled by the question. This wasn't part of the plan! Then again there was no REAL plan in the first place.

"Uh.. What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound confused. But that didn't work out very well.

"You know what I mean," Josh yelled. Ahh damn, Drake had fianlly cracked him. He wondered if Josh was on to him.

"Nuh-uh," was Drakes only, and pathetic reply.

"First you run out of bed this mourning, then you act weird all throughout the school day, and NOW, after I come home from work, you start rubbing my LEG!" Josh didn't seem like he was mad, just confused out of his mind.

Drake sighed knowing that he had to tell Josh everything or he wasn't going to have a brother for very long. Well time to tell him Drake, he thought.

"Look I've just been confused.." He replied softly almost ashamed.

"Confused? About what?" Josh's own confusion had gotton even worse.

"About stuff," Drake REALLY did not want to tell him. It was way to embarassing.

"Stuff like...?" This was just getting ridiculous!

"I had really weird thought this mourning and I tried to forget about it but I couldn't! And it led me into even more thinking. And one of the thoughts was that I might be bi and that I could possibly even like you more than just a brother. So I set out this plan to find out if that was true. But it obviously didn't go as planned...," Drake's head started to spin from such a big confession. Had he really just said all that?

Wow, Josh thought, that was alot. Is it really possible that he likes me the way I like him?

There was an uneasy silence between the two. It had lasted for a good 5 minutes before Drake couldn't take it any longer.

"Look man, I'm sorry I even said any of that I really shouldnt ha--," Drake was disrupted when Josh had grabbed a hold of his wrist. Josh pushed him back down onto the sofa right next to him and grabbed a hold of either side of his face.

"There is only one way to find out for sure," and with that Josh lightly press his lips against Drakes. This was exactly as he pictured it to be. Josh had known for such a long time that he wanted more between the brothers but Drake seemed so... untouchable. But now... Now was different. Now Josh was kissing him for what felt like eternity. Even if Drake didn't seem to like Josh the way he thought he might have. This kiss would always last in Josh's memory.

Josh finally broke the kiss between the two boys, even though he didn't want to, he did. Josh opened his eyes to look at Drake. Scared to find what he would see. But Drake still had his eyes closed still entranced by the kiss. He seemed almost breathless. Drake licked his lips in memory of the lips that were just there a few seconds ago. Slowly Drake opened his eyes staring deep into Josh's blue ones. He knew now. He was sure of it.

"Brother, oh, brother," Drake finally said as a smile graced his lips.

Josh smiled as well and drew Drake into a much more deeper passionate kiss. This was their fate. They were destined to be more than brothers. They were to love eachother in a different way they never expected. Most people would be scared by this point but it didn't really matter to them now. As long as they still had eachother they didn't care.

When they both finally broke away from the very hott, passionate kiss, Josh looked at Drake and smiled. More happy with himself than ever before. This was his soal mate, he knew it. And he was glad he finally found him.

"So..,"Josh started, "What were you thinking about this morning?"

Drake grinned widely and blurted out, "That you had a cute butt."

Both the boys laughed, not caring who heard them. Josh pulled Drake onto his lap and kissed him again. Not that Drake mind one bit. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Drake promised himself Josh would be different then all the girls he had dated. He would stay by his side and hold his hand every minute of the day. He would shower him with love and kiss him whenver he could get the chance. He had to love Josh. He HAD to...

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: WOOT HOO! Finally Finished! That took about 5 hours! 2:02 in the morning and still writing! Yea! Told you it was a cute fic. A little mushy at the end but I still got you to smile! PLEASE REVIEW! I did not spend 5 hours writing this for everyone to just read it and not tell me if they liked it or not! I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Staying up by coffee and getting writers block while your butt's acheing isn't the funnest! Anyways. Review! Tell me...You think I should make a sequal? ------_


End file.
